


Good Enough To Eat

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Consensual, Gore, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Organs, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: AU where everything is the same but your organs taste delicious and you can recover from any injury





	

**Author's Note:**

> DEEP INHALE
> 
> this is different than my usual writing pace isn't it? anyways this is my super early contribution for goretober 2016 day 9 where the prompt was "consensual guro" so.................... have fun.............. i'll be.............. rotting in hell............................................................................... h A

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

Komaeda smiled, patting the hand Hinata was using to clutch the kitchen knife.

"I already told you," he hummed, "even if this kills me, which it won't, I won't blame you. I'm the one who asked, selfishly, I'll admit... The real question here should be, are  _ you _ okay with this?"

"I-I'm just nervous, but," he breathed again, "Komaeda I've had my arm cut off before. It  _ really _ fucking hurts. And people don't really...  _ Do _ this."

"Yes, but I know my limitations," Komaeda leaned back more. "I know what I can handle, if you're so concerned for my well being."

"I am." Hinata rolled the blade between sweaty palms. "... Komaeda, I'm just... I don't wanna hurt you."

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. It was my request. You can back down. I wouldn't mind."

"No, I just - are you one hundred percent sure you wanna do this?

"Yes, yes, yes, I told you before!" Komaeda kept his calm smile. "Just... Dig in already."

Hinata gulped. He held the knife close to his body and looked around.

"W-what do we do?" He asked, throat dry. Komaeda rolled his eyes and leaned back, pulling his hands above his head.

"Do whatever you want," he replied. "... Though, if I may, you might want to begin stripping me. I don't really want blood on my shirt. Hard to wash out."

"Right. Right..."

Hinata set the knife beside him and ran his hands up Komaeda's shirt. He hissed at the feel of his cold fingers against his stomach, then let it go in a quiet exhale. Hinata felt around his chest for a bit, against the rib cage poking through his skin and his little patch of fuzz by the nape. He pulled Komaeda's shirt up over his head and off his shoulders as he began kissing up and down his torso. Komaeda groaned, running his hands through Hinata's hair.

"Your lips feel incredible," he whispered.

Hinata hummed against his skin and moved up to catch Komaeda's lips in a passionate kiss, all tongue and moans swallowed into each other. All hands and skin everywhere, heat rushing through them. Komaeda breathed deep as Hinata latched onto the skin on his neck, marking pretty little hickeys all over him. He peppered each one with little kisses, biting and sucking a new one right after the other.

Komaeda noticed that Hinata's hands were shaking. He took them into his and pulled away.

"You're too nervous about this," he said, breathless. "Trust me. You'll do amazing. You  _ are _ amazing."

Hinata breathed a laugh and kissed him again. Hesitantly, he picked up the knife again as Komaeda got comfortable. He poised to the tip between his fingers and then looked back to him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready!' Komaeda did nothing to hide his impatiences. "Ah, it's so annoying to repeat myself, you know."

"Just making sure, babe."

"I know."

Hinata rolled his eyes and looked down. His hands shook again.

"So d-do I... Just start anywhere?"

"Mhm~."

"Alright." Hinata placed the tip of the knife to patch of skin between Komaeda's ribs. He pressed it into him, a slick, sheathing sound from his flesh. Komaeda gasped, eyes shooting open. Hinata pulled out immediately.

"Are you okay?!" Hinata panicked. "Did I hurt you?! Oh god, I-!"

"Hajime." Komaeda took hold of his wrist. "It's..." The whole Hinata had made slowly covered itself over with skin. "... Fine." He guided his hand back to his stomach. "Keep going."

Hinata paused. He nodded and took another deep breath. He pushed in again. Komaeda grunted as the knife was slowly inserted into his chest, tip scraping through his flesh and tearing him down the middle. Just when it felt that Hinata was halfway to his spine, he started cutting down. Slowly. He went up... and down... and up... and down... like a saw through his body, slicing him open. Komaeda felt like screaming. It was agonizing, panic shot through his whole body. But he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was stuck on a choking gasp as he watched Hinata rip into him.

"Hey, if this gets too much, just... tell me okay?" Hinata said, pushing down again, reaching his belly button. Komaeda rasped out a whimper, eyes bulging from his sockets. Hinata turned to him. "... Komaeda? A-are you okay?" Komaeda looked back, mustering a shaky, frigid nod. "... Komaeda, if you want me to stop, please tell me. I don't want to kill you, please."

"... It... h... ur..." Komaeda choked. 

"It hurts?" Hinata asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"K...p... Goin... g..." Komaeda's whole body shuddered now.

Hinata shot him one last worried glance, then cut up... and down... and up... and down... all the way to Komaeda's abdomen. He paused there, looking up to Komaeda. His pupils were the smallest he'd ever seen them, staring in disbelief at the messy, bloody line running straight through his tummy. 

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay?" Hinata said. "And then... I'm gonna... I'm gonna pull open the skin here... O-okay?" 

Komaeda tried coughing out an answer, but only managed a quivering, wide-eyed nod. 

Hinata nodded back and slowly unsheathed the knife from Komaeda's body. He stared at the blade in shock at the blood coating the blade, a tiny piece of flesh clinging to the edge. Hinata gulped. Komaeda’s chest heaved in tiny, rasping breaths, his fingers digging into the bedsheets.

“... I’m gonna… Do it now… Okay?” Hinata eyed the wound carefully. Komaeda nodded again, head quivering under the strain. 

Hinata put the knife beside him and pressed both hands on either side of the gash he’d made. Holding his breath, he pushed the two sides away from each other. With a squishing, awful sound he revealed Komaeda’s muscles and organs underneath. A wave of noxious stench from somewhere inside of him washed over Hinata and he heaved, swallowing the vomit rising in his throat. Komaeda was whimpering, panting and biting back screams he couldn’t let go. When Hinata came back, he pushed the skin and flesh farther away and looked down at the intestines tangled just below his fingertips.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, not sure if he was disgusted or something else. Shaking, he reached his hands into the mass of flesh and started moving them around. They made sickening “schlick” noises whenever they rubbed against each other. Komaeda mewled, reaching his hands up to Hinata’s. His nails dug into his wrists from the stress and Hinata had to hiss out a shout.

“S… ry…” Komaeda rasped.

“I-it’s f-fine,” Hinata stuttered. “J-jesus fucking c-christ Komaeda, this is s-so fucked up.”

“Y… don’t… h… to… ke…”

“Y-yeah you - y-you look like you’re in a lot of pain, I should just-”

Hinata pulled his hands out of Komaeda’s abdomen. They were coated in his blood and ascites. He shook, wide eyed.

And then he got an idea.

It was so disgusting, so fucked up, something Hinata had never imagined he’d ever think of, let alone do. He shouldn’t. He said he was gonna stop and that’s what Komaeda wanted. But… This wasn’t going to hurt him. It was just… A taste. That’s… That’s it. Just… One… Lick…

Hinata’s eyes bulged.

Komaeda’s blood… Tasted  _ incredible _ .

“H… nata?” Komaeda asked.

“Do you… Did you know about this?” Hinata turned to him. 

“Wh…”

“That… Here.” Hinata didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He just put his hand to Komaeda’s mouth and let the blood drip onto his lips. Komaeda’s eyes shot open even wider as he felt the first droplet hit his tongue. Komaeda stared at Hinata’s hands for a moment.

“.. No. Fuck. That was weird. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

Komaeda grabbed his wrists and brought his head up to lick his palms. He moaned into them, drinking his blood from Hinata’s fingers. Hinata watched in awe as he cleaned every last drop of himself. He popped off the last finger with a pop and looked up at him, eyes hooded.

“... Holy shit,” Hinata breathed. “That was…”

“H… Hot?” Komaeda hiccuped. “Y-yeah… F… Still h-hurts a bit but… T-take more of me, Hinata. Th… That was good… Fuck…”

Hinata felt a warmth spread through his groin… This was really hot… He was getting hard… What the fuck was wrong with him?

Still, he put his hands back into Komaeda’s body, feeling around his stomach. Komaeda went back to gasping, biting his hand to muffle his cries. Hinata pulled out his hands with a pool of blood and sipped from it. Holy  _ shit _ , it tasted how sex felt. He drank the handful he had in his palms, then stuck his fingers into Komaeda’s mouth so he could get a taste. He moaned against him, and for the first time since he was cut open, Hinata felt him rut against his leg.

“N-Nagito?” Hinata called. Komaeda groaned, still muffled by his hand. “... I… I have an idea… I-if your blood… Shit this is so messed up, I shouldn’t-”

“Wh… is it?” Komaeda asked, spitting out his hand. 

“... Can I… start… e-eating your… your intestines?”

Komaeda blinked. 

“I-I know. I know it’s fucked, and i-it’s dangerous but… If you… taste… this good… I just… wanted to make sure the rest of you… were like this…”

Komaeda managed a cracking smile.

“G… go… ah… d,” he whined.

Hinata nodded. He went back into Komaeda and pulled out one of his guts. He held it in his hand, the long, bumpy coil of flesh as Komaeda whimpered into his hand. He gently put the tip to his mouth and kissed it. Then, slowly, he started to nibble his way down, licking at it. It wasn’t the same as Komaeda’s blood. It was a different flavor that Hinata couldn’t pinpoint, but  _ fuck  _ if it didn’t taste  _ amazing _ .

Hinata came back up and looked at Komaeda, giving his uncut chest a reaffirming pat.

“If it… If it gets too much, y-you know what to do,” he said.

Komaeda couldn’t respond.

Hinata returned his attention to Komaeda’s intestine. Slowly, he took a very small piece and resed it between his teeth. Then, quickly, so not to prolong Komaeda’s pain, he bit it off. Komaeda screamed as he clamped his teeth into his hand, now drawing more of his delicious blood into his mouth. As it poured onto his tongue, the pain started to numb itself, and he got quieter. Meanwhile, Hinata was swallowing the chunk of his intestine he’d taken off. It didn’t taste much like anything for a moment, but then…

Hinata started grabbing at Komaeda’s organs and licking the blood and biting away bits and pieces to devour. Komaeda’s pain came back, and he screamed again, trying to lick more of the blood. But the wound had already healed and it wouldn’t have done much else anyways. Hinata was stuffing his face with his flesh. More… more… It was so good. He had to have more. It was like heaven. It was like an orgasm rushing through him with each lap of blood. It was better than anything Hinata had ever done or said or experienced. It was. So. Fucking. Good.

“ **_HAJIME_ ** !”

Hinata snapped out of his haze and looked up to Komaeda. He was so scared, nails digging into his scalp, screaming out his name, chest heaving. Hinata looked down at Komaeda’s stomach. He’d almost eaten everything he’d exposed.

Hinata dropped what he had in his hands and fell away from him, mortified… What had he done?

“K-Komaeda, I-I’m so sorry I didn’t realize what I was doing I was just - It felt so good I didn’t know what to do I couldn’t stop myself forgive me please I’m so sorry-!”

Komaeda moved his hands to the sides of Hinata’s face.

“Hajime,” he breathed. They both looked down to Komaeda’s stomach. Slowly, his organs began reforming, tying themselves back together and reinflating. When they were all back in place, his skin started coming back, covering the mess of flesh and entrails below. Sure enough, he was fully healed again.

Hinata looked down at him, and started crying. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s chest and pulled him close and tight.

“Nagito, I’m so sorry! You had me so worried that I’d killed you! I-I don’t wanna do this again. I could’ve done too much. I could’ve killed you. I’m sorry, Nagito. I’m so, so sorry. I love you so much. I’m never gonna make you go through that-”

Komaeda giggled.

Hinata pulled away, tears stinging in his eyes.

“H… how could you laugh at that?” He asked. “I was really worried about you, Komaeda! Why-?!”

“You’re so concerned about me,” Komaeda interrupted. “... But I get it. You were right. If I hadn’t stopped you, I might’ve died. That was… the farthest I’ve ever gone with… that.” He leaned up and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. You’re not to blame. You’d never done any of this before… Even I was surprised at how I tasted. Through all my experimentation with this, I’d never even thought about tasting myself… I should have a long time ago, though.”

Hinata let him go, still keeping his body close as they were pulled up into a sit.

“I don’t think I wanna do this again,” Hinata said. “I lost it when I started… Jesus christ, I  _ ate  _ you.”

“Yes, that was pretty disturbing,” Komaeda agreed.

“I mean it, Nagito… What would’ve happened if you couldn’t talk? Tell me to stop? What then?”

“Alright. We won’t do this again, if it makes you upset… Come here.”

Komaeda lied down on the bed, Hinata following. They stared there for a bit, running their fingers through each other’s hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep saying that, Hajime.”

“I mean it.”

“I know you do. I’m sorry, too.”

“... Hey, Nagito?”

“Hm~?”

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“... Of course. I love you more, though.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

“You so sure about that, Hinata?”

“Very.”

“Well… We can discuss this later.” Komaeda’s gaze flickered to the bed sheets. “We need to clean that up now.”

Hinata looked at them, too. He sighed, rolling off the bed.

“People are gonna think this is a murder scene,” he murmured. “Get some clothes on, and we’ll fix this.”

“Mhm… Meet you in the shower afterwards?”

Hinata smirked. “To continue our discussion?”

“Sure thing.” Komaeda kissed Hinata’s hand and fumbled for his clothes.


End file.
